1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system for ensuring process results are obtained, such as a paper ejection end, from a printer that receives and prints a print job.
2. Related Background Art
(1) In a conventional network printer that is part of a printing system, the document name for the last job for which paper ejection was terminated normally and printer status data are written in a unique area (an MIB area), and periodically, every ten seconds, for instance, a personal computer in the printing system obtains transmits to the network printer a message to obtain the above information (e.g., a message in which SNMP is the protocol used to SNMP to obtain MIB information), which it then uses to confirm the last end-of-job paper ejection and the status of the printer.
(2) Further, a conventional printer issues an event notice each time a page is ejected or when all the pages of a job have been ejected. Such an event notice is issued unidirectionally to a predetermined personal computer on a network that uses the protocol set UDP/IP. Therefore, upon receiving an event notice, a personal computer can use it to determine whether a paper ejection or an abnormality, such as a paper jam, has occurred at the printer, and can, as necessary, take appropriate action.
(3) There are some conventional printers that can store printing results so that they that can be read externally. This type of printer is polled at intervals by a personal computer to obtain the printing results.